


Яд

by TaillessComet



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaillessComet/pseuds/TaillessComet
Summary: И яд бывает лекарством
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Hoody/Masky, Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)





	Яд

Откуда ты знаешь столько фраз и цитат? Почему на любую ссору и конфликт, ты говоришь какую-то цитату? И почему от этого мне одновременно хочется убить тебя и поцеловать??? Так ведь не должно быть! Не бывает так! Но все именно так и происходит… Вот сейчас ты сново стоишь на улице и куришь. А тебе нельзя, опасно для жизни. Сразу иду к тебе. Для чего? Чтобы начать ссору и чтобы цитаты закончились наконец-то у тебя или… Сново услышать твой голос произносящий очередную фразу…

— И что ты делаешь? — говорю я, подойдя к тебе.  
— Курю — спокойно отвечаешь.

Из-за этого хочется хорошенько врезать тебе, твое пофигистическое отношение так злит. Хватаю твою кисть, забираю сигарету и дальше крепко держу. Твоя маска сдвинута и я вижу твои губы. Кожа бледная, а губы слегка по ярче, так же они прекрасны, ты всегда всё терпишь все из-за этого кусаешь губы? Инрестно как ты выглядишь без маски, не когда не видел, лишь ты меня… Ох, черт! Сейчас не об этом!

— Тебе вообще-то нельзя. Это же яд.  
— И яд бывает лекарством, — произносишь ты, аккуратно освобождая свою руку, которую после твоих слов я перестал так крепко держать — Ведь так?

Вот этого вопроса я ни как неожидал, впервые нет гнева, а лишь только кольнуло сердце.

— Худи, есть яд хуже сигарет, ты знаешь что это. Это любовь

И я не смог пошевелиться, не смог догнать. Просто смотрел как ты идешь прочь. Что ты имел в виду? Причем тут любовь? Вопрос теперь больше чем было.

Через время я вернулся всё же в комнату, достал из тайника блокнот. Я в какой-то момент стал писать те цитаты. И вот пишу сново, но на этот раз почему-то очень аккуратно и красиво пишу эту фразу « и яд бывает лекарством». Закончив смотрю на неё и думаю и сново беру ручку и пишу сново и сново разным шрифтом и размером, иногда меняя язык.

Очнулся когда было испсанно листов уже шесть, листаю и смотрю, что на писал и вдруг задумался. Стал листать старые цитаты и внимательно читать.

10 мая 20**  
«Слишком долгое ожидание дает привкус ненужности» 

Лишь сейчас я вижу этот намек, только сейчас…

8 июня 20**  
«Тот, кого ты любишь, это отражение. Это брат твой по крови, по духу, это твое собственное лицо сквозь мутную поверхность мира, это высшее родство, родство глаз, рук, душ, сердец. Это мысли, становящиеся продолжением друг друга, это экстаз страсти, отпечаток стона, крика, молчания, звучащих в унисон… » 

И после нее ты добавил тихое «Я», ты говорил, что ты мое отражение? Наверно, ведь я люблю это отражение? Или мне уже кажется.

19 июля 20**  
«Пускай земля обагрена кровью, — луна сохраняет белизну своего света.»  
«Душа — это Луна. И она имеет недоступную сторону, которую никогда не увидишь с того места, где находишься.» 

Ты как луна. Ты все время говорил про себя? Если это всё же так, то я еще тот лицемер.

24 сентября 20**  
«Мне плохо с людьми, потому что они мешают мне слушать мою душу или просто тишину.» 

Я думал тогда, что это просто слова, я не знал… Я не думал…

30 сентября 20**  
«Мне нравятся Ваши глаза — темные и красивые как моя душа.» 

Всё! Я больше не могу! Резко поднимаюсь, беру блокнот с собой и иду искать тебя. Я не знаю где ты, но буду искать.

Уже темнее, а я так не нашел тебя. Может ты уже в поместье? Не знаю. Загляну в эту заброшку и пойду в особняк. Немного поблуждав я вижу тебя. Наконец-то!

— Привет  
— Привет, Худи. Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Искал тебя…  
— Зачем?  
— Для этого…

И открываю блокнот, показываю содержание. Почему на тебе это маска?! И хочу видеть твои эмоции! Но сорвать нельзя…

— Ты их всех писал?  
— Дело не в этом, а том что ты имел в виду и о ком говорил! Ведь ты правда говорил о своего лица и Тим Маски…  
— Тимоти Райт — неожиданно перебиваешь меня. И я замераю в шоке, я знаю эту фамилию…  
— Что?..  
— Меня зовут Тимоти Райт — ты снимаешь свою маску и я вижу знакомые ярко-голубые глаза…

Я не могу проверить! Я знаю, кто ты! Все это время был ты! И вместо ответа, говорил эти загадки!

— Почему?! — кричу я, нет сил контролировать эмоции, ты чертов друг детства, молча сидел и скрывал от меня кто ты!  
— Я ведь яд — говоришь улыбаясь. Я помню, почему ты яд… Как только ты оказался по пороге особняка, я сразу называл тебя «ядом» и полным набором матом.

Вдруг ты ко мне подходишь и я только сейчас вижу ранение в бок, не успеваю хоть что-то сделать, как ты падаешь на меня и теряешь сознаение. Беру сразу на руки и бегу быстро в особняк

«И яд бывает лекарством». Это так, ты мой яд и мое лекарство…  
Тим Маски…  
Тим Райт…


End file.
